100 Quotes and Words of RWBY
by RedLikeRoses13
Summary: This is based off the idea made by JoeMerl. I will try to upload a short chapter once or twice a week on a new quote. Please leave suggestions for the quotes, terms, or names (made by RWBY such as Beowolf, Dust, etc.). Other than that, I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Author note:

Hey, everyone! I know this is random, and I'm new to this kind of stuff, so I'm open to criticism. I'm going to try to write a fanfiction on RWBY, an amazing show that I've been addicted to. But...it's going to be a little different. I was inspired by the '100 Words of the Wizarding World' by JoeMerl. I decided to do my own RWBY way, using a quote and making up a story for it. Now enough chatter! Let's begin!

WARNING! These short stories contain spoilers from RWBY.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, the names, stories, etc. (they belong to the amazing Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum).  
-

"Boop." _-_ _a quote that Nora uses to show affection towards Ren. This is also the name of one of the RWBY songs._

 _Nora Valkyrie, Volume 1, Chapter 6,_ 'The Emerald Forest'

Ren felt extremely exhausted, but he wouldn't complain. Even though they were on the road and food was scarce, he had her by his side. She became more confident and happy during the past year. They were resting near the road by a tree that provided a small area of shade over him. It would've been a calming and nice rest, but it began raining. Ren looked up at the dark sky and took his dark brown jacket off, covering the both of them.

Nora had become the little sister that he had never had. He cared for her, watched out for her, and sometimes she did the same. She knew how to survive on the streets and many other things that he would take years to learn. Now they were together, their backs to the rough bark, sitting next to each other to keep warm in the cold wind.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she replied, smiling at him. "I've got you here."

He grinned a little back at her. He tucked in his legs as the rain began blowing towards them slightly. The jacket was thankfully waterproof, and the tree provided enough shelter. Though everything was peaceful and quiet, it reminded him of a day he had spent with Mother.

" _Mother, Mother, look!"_

 _She laughed. "What is it, little Lie?"  
_ " _Water is falling from the sky!" He jumped up and down, looking through the window._

" _Ah, yes." She came over and put her arm around him._

" _Can I go outside to play in the water?" He asked._

" _Oh no, darling," Mother said, patting his head. "I'm sorry. The water is cold, and you'll get sick."  
_ "Hey, Ren?" Nora's quiet voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head to her.

As the rain peacefully patted on the jacket, she reached her small hand up.

"Boop," she said, poking him gently on the nose.


	2. Chapter 2

"You two...you're gonna go far, but only if you keep learning, if you never stop moving forward." - _advice from Qrow to Yang and Ruby. 'Moving forward' was also something that Monty said as one of his most famous quotes._

 _Source: Qrow Branwen,Volume 3, Chapter 4 "Lessons Learned."_

The weight of being a leader had finally got to her. On their last mission, she had put the lives of her teammates at risk because of her own needs. They could've died if they hadn't fled. Summer sat at the side of her bed, thinking about all of the mistakes she made during the mission. She hadn't taken Raven's advice to go around the Goliath Grimm, she tried to have them attack one while they were still tired and weak from crossing so much land, and not to mention all of the missed swings she made at the Goliath.

As if she didn't feel enough guilt for doing so, Taiyang was now in the infirmary after the Goliath had rammed him into a tree. She felt hot tears well up in her eyes and she quickly tried to brush them away. It was all her fault. If she had only listened for just a moment, or even a small second, Tai wouldn't be hurt. Even a bigger disappointment was that they didn't even succeed in their mission. The Goliath was still wandering around near the village, and who knows when it would attack.

The tears fell freely, dropping onto her lap. All of the emotional stress leading up to this enormous debacle was poured out. Summer cried silently and her shoulders quivered. Then, she heard footsteps approaching the door. Quickly, she wiped the tears away and blinked her eyes furiously, trying to get rid of any traces of tears. She stood up and began to straighten the bed, trying to look normal before anyone came.

Qrow opened the door, his combination of a weapon on his back. He took one look at her and sighed.

"Summer, you know you don't have to hide from me," he said, surprisingly gentle.

"What do you mean?" She asked, trying to sound positive.

He gave her the _just drop the act_ look. "What's wrong?"  
"I just…" she looked away. "I feel like it's my fault. Wait, I meant I know it's my fault."

"Taiyang ran in there like the crazy person he is," Qrow responded. "It's _not_ your fault."

She looked down at her hands. She didn't want Qrow to take pity on her; she wanted to be strong. _Well,_ she thought. _It's best just to tell him the truth._ "I think they made a mistake. Any of you but me would be better at being a leader."  
He took this quietly, and sat next to her. "Summer, wake up. You're not yourself. You can't take all of our problems onto you and say it was your fault. We just became a team that trusted each other, so you can't let us down. Stop pushing yourself back."  
"Qrow, stop faking. You know I'm right. My mistakes-"

"You make mistakes because you're human," he interrupted. "Just like me, or Raven, or Tai...or even Professor Ozpin. Heck, even the headmaster makes mistakes. You need to keep moving forward. Being all sad and depressed won't help you or anyone else."

As the words processed in her mind, she suddenly smiled.

"What is it?" he asked.

"When did you get so mushy and caring?" She laughed.

His face reddened and he crossed his arms. "In my defense, I have an antisocial and moody sister. I've had a lot of practice."


	3. Chapter 3

"I may fall, but not like this, it won't be by your hand." _\- song lyrics from "I May Fall" ft. Casey Lee Williams, written by artist Jeff Williams. The song played when Velvet first revealed her weapon._

 _Source: "I May Fall," RWBY: Volume 1 Soundtrack. Played Volume 3, Episode 11, Heroes and Monsters._

The thick cloud of sand blew away, revealing two figures. One had fallen on the desert ground, while the other stood triumphantly over. Sun lay motionless, crumpled on the sand. Her eyes widened fear and her heart raced. _No_. He could've been anywhere, but he was here, standing in front of her. And even worse, she was alone. No one was here to help her, no one was here to help her. Her hands shook and she stepped back.

"Adam?" A horrific flashback of the Battle of Beacon appeared in her mind. Being stabbed with Wilt, his promise to kill everything she loved, and above all Yang's arm being cut off and the stricken horror that filled her veins.

"We meet again, my love," Adam said, his voice dangerous and not at all toying. "This time, you will not escape."  
"Adam." Blake tried to calm down and make her voice sound persuasive. "Adam, I know you're in there. This isn't you. I haven't betrayed you, you've betrayed yourself."  
"Save your breath, dear." He growled. "You're the real traitor."

He lunged forward, swinging Wilt towards her. Her shadow clone absorbed the swing and she moved right. She didn't want to fight him. She didn't want to hurt him. But he would kill her. Sun was wounded, or even dead, and now it was up to her. She was fast, but he was faster. After a couple of attempts, she began to tire. Blake could only jump a short distance, and it was shorter and shorter with each swing. She finally gave in and tried to just avoid every strike. The blade almost hit her, but she ducked under it.

He stopped trying to hit her with the sword and leaped forward, ramming her with his shoulder. She yelped, hitting the sand with a loud thump. He pressed his knee against her sternum. "Adam...think about what you're doing!" She gasped.

He only pressed harder, the force pushing against her lungs. "You are even worse since we last met. Don't worry, I'll put an end to _that_."

Blake shoved him off with difficulty and rolled away. She pulled out Gambol Shroud and blocked his swing. _I will only be on the defense,_ she thought as they interlocked blades. _I don't have to hurt him._

They continued to fight, blades clashing and sand flying around them. She felt some fear, at least fear of being killed by the first person she truly trusted. But she stayed determined, continuing to fight against him. He angrily returned each strike with more force than she did. She swung for his shoulder but missed after he quickly moved away. He kicked her back and she cried out, falling to her knees and her hands catching herself on the sand. After using her semblance, she felt weak and tired. She was surprised that her aura wasn't gone yet.

Her back and chest burned with pain. Adam walked over to her, solemn but angry, and put a foot on her back. He pushed her down and she fell with a grunt. Though she couldn't see him, she knew he was preparing to use his own semblance to finish her once and for all. Anger and hatred radiated off him in waves. There was no use in persuading him anymore, but maybe she could try to trick him. "Adam…" she whispered, feigning weakness. It was easy to sound tired; she truly felt defeated.

He responded by leaning down to face her. "You were always the weak one, Blake." He pointed his sword to her. "Goodbye, my love."

She closed her eyes, breathed in and forced herself to shadow clone away. He slashed her clone in half and she jumped on top of him. In a quick second, they had switched places. Blake now had her foot on his back and he was lying facedown in the sand. She knew that she had to knock him out or do something quick because he would break out easily. With a swift kick, she hit his temple with the heel of her boot and he collapsed, unconscious.

"Not today, Adam." She said, her throat constricting from holding back sudden tears. "Not _ever._ "

She left him on the sand, every cell in her body screaming at her to do something, to hurt him. But she couldn't. Her eyes stung with tears at what she had just done, and she walked away. Suddenly, she heard a soft growl. She turned around and saw a Boarbatusk sniffing Adam's still body. It crouched, ready to pounce, but she shot it's head and leaped forward, slicing its underbelly. It squealed before falling to the sand and disintegrating. She kneeled down next to Sun and checked his pulse. There were no cuts or wounds visible, and he was still breathing. _Looks like Adam took mercy on him_ , she thought bitterly.

As the sun set behind her and the sky turned blood red, she picked up Sun's body and walked away. Away from her mentor. Away from her past. Away from the monster she could never hope to change.


	4. Chapter 4

"As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books...Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves." - _Ruby talking about her dream as a Huntress to Blake._

 _Source: Ruby Rose, Volume 1, Chapter 3 "The Shining Beacon, Part 2"._

Ruby strolled into the forest, her small red hood flapping behind her and a snow white rose in her hand.

"Remember to be careful, Ruby!" Her dad called after her.

"I will!" She said back. She couldn't wait and talk to her mom about all of the new things that she learned from dad.

The forest was beautiful during the summer. The air was hot and humid, and the birds sang a thousand songs. Though she still dreamed of fighting valiantly on a battlefield, it was nice to take some time and listen. Just to listen to the calm and peace around her, to the serenity that surrounded her like the comfort of her mom. The wind blew gently, combing through her short hair. The sweet smell of roses was carried by the wind. Ruby loved the forest when it was summer because it reminded her of her mom.

She missed her mom greatly. It was hard to process that she was truly gone. Dad was distraught and stunned that the love of his life...the _second_ love that he had left. Now she was gone and she was never coming back. But she tried not to dwell on the fact that she would never see her mom again. Uncle Qrow said that it was best to hold on to the memories that you already had and stop crying about the ones you can't get.

Ruby took her time walking to her mom's grave. It wasn't too far away from their home, but it would take a good amount of time to get there. Through the branches and leaves, she saw the edge of the cliff where the grave lay. She heard a bird squawk from the trees behind her, and looked up. A black bird, whether it was a crow or a raven she didn't know, cocked its head. It looked at her sadly with red eyes, shuffling its wings.

The summer breeze ruffled her cape as she knelt down in front of the grave.

"Hi, mom." She said. "I grew my first rose today! Dad says that he can't wait until I can help him out in the garden."

She set down the rose in front of the stone grave. "Speaking of Dad, he's taught me some new fighting moves! There's this awesome kick and left hook. I'm not very good at it but it's only my first day, you know?" She thought she heard something rustling and turned around, but nothing was there. "Anyway, Uncle Qrow showed me his scythe today! I had no idea that his sword turned into one. His weapon is so, so, so, _sooo_ cool. One day I want to be just like you, fighting monsters and saving people. I miss you so much, mom." Sadness wrenched her heart horribly and a thin layer of tears glazed over her silver eyes. "I promise-"  
Ruby heard a loud roar behind her followed by a low growl. She whirled around and came face to face with a snarling Beowolf. The monster was enormous, at least two feet taller than her. It's red eyes burned on the sides of its head. She backed away from the monster but she knew that the cliff was behind her. It sniffed, sensing her fear and walking towards her. It grew closer and closer until she was behind her mother's grave, crying in terror. The beast roared in her face and she whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut. Then she heard someone's feet hit the ground and metal being unsheathed.

Faster than light, a red streak sliced the growling demon in half. She slowly opened one eye and saw her Uncle Qrow standing with a scythe in his hand. There were three other Beowolves waiting behind this one. He lunged forward, slicing them with skill. All she could do was open her mouth in shock and watch in awe. _Wow,_ she thought. _Is that what I'll be like one day?_ Her uncle cut the last Grimm in half.

"Ruby!" The scythe collapsed back into a sword and it rested on his back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, her voice eager and grateful. "Thank you for saving me!"

"Ah, just be careful, kiddo," he replied. "Let's get you back home."

They began walking back to her dad's house. She was still a little shaken by the attack but she was too focused on being able to save people like he did. "I was wondering, Uncle Qrow," she said as she walked next to him.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking up from the ground.

"Can I...take lessons from you?" She asked shyly.

He looked at her for a second before laughing. "Take lessons from _me_? Ruby, just because I teach doesn't mean I'm good at it."

"I want to learn how to fight! To protect people!" She protested. "Please, Uncle Qrow? Pleaseee?"  
"Sure, pipsqueak." He chuckled. "But it's not going to be easy. It's going to take a while."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mirror, mirror, tell me something-who's the loneliest of all?" - _song lyrics from "Mirror, Mirror" ft. Casey Lee Williams, written by artist Jeff Williams. The song played during the White Trailer where Weiss fought a giant suit of armor._

 _Source: "Mirror, Mirror," RWBY: Volume 1 Soundtrack. Played during the White Trailer._

Weiss sat crossed-legged in front of her large glass window, quietly thinking. She had a book about Remnant on her lap but it was untouched. Everything was cold and proper around her. The sunlight rays that tried to come through the expensive glass window was easily filtered out. On her bed behind her rested her sword case. She hadn't practiced with Myrtenaster in ages, especially after Father found about her secret practices at night.

She heard shouting and laughing under her. Two children dressed in fancy attire laughed at each other. They ran around, screaming with joy as one chased the other. She allowed herself a small, sad smile. Friendship and love were the two things she could never have, the two things that couldn't be bought with Lien.

There were a series of soft, quick knocks on her door. "Excuse me, Miss Schnee," Klein said, his voice muffled by the door. "Your Father wishes you to greet the guests."  
She sighed, rising from her seat and setting the book on the chair. She opened the door and smiled. "Thank you, Klein."  
"The guests are at the front door," he said and bowed. She nodded and he walked to the staircase, climbing up with a metal tray in his hands.

The walk from her room to the front door wasn't far. It would take her about two minutes to reach there. But she stalled as much as she could, taking slow steps and taking up almost five minutes. Once she reached the door, she sighed and pulled on her stone cold face. The two servants standing next to the door opened it and her heart sank at the look of the boy waiting outside of the door.

She was quickly joined by Father who stood next to her. "Say hello, Weiss," he whispered. "He's from a nearby Dust provider."

All she wanted to do was scream in his face that she wasn't a pawn for him. She forced a fake smile and curtsied in front of the boy. He had brown hair that was cut short and neatly. He wore a formal suit trimmed with gold thread and dress shoes. He bowed his face as emotionless and scanning as every boy she had met.

"Good morning, Weiss Schnee," he said confidently, but she sensed hesitation and fear of rejection in his voice. "My name is Anthony White."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Anthony," she said, her voice everything but happy. "Please, come in."

"Thank you," he replied, walking through the door. Everything about this situation and him disgusted her. She was forced to bring him into her home just because he could be worth something to her Father. The way that he smirked at her before he entered made her heart burn in fury. Anthony was trying to win her over, but he was making the situation worse for himself.

A butler rushed up to Father and whispered something to him. "Please take our guest on

a tour, Weiss." She nodded obediently, her hands clenched from containing so much anger.

"What brings you here?" She asked, thinking _when will you leave?  
_ "I wanted to visit," he began, looking around at the intricate paintings and sculptures. "I loved your performance on Sunday."

"I'm glad you liked it," she said. It was a preformed sentence, a practiced phrase.

"I like your dress," he said suddenly. She showed no emotion but continued walking, going upstairs. "It's very pretty, like you."

"Thank you," she said coldly, clenching her jaw in a way that he wouldn't see.

"I was thinking…" he began, a smile tugging at his lips. "Maybe I could come visit again?"

Something inside her snapped. It took all of her will not to slap him across his face and shout that she wasn't stupid. She knew what he was trying to do. "I'm afraid this will be your _only_ visit, Anthony."

"Why?" He asked.

"You've attempted and failed to try and intimidate or win me over." She said flatly. "Horribly."

"I was just speaking my mind," he protested. "Come on, cut some slack for me."  
She scoffed. "'Cut some slack'?! None of you understand. _None_!"

He was taken aback by her sudden yells. But he pulled an angry face and shook his head. "Fine," he said. "You're 'too good' for everyone. No wonder no one has broken the ice yet."  
Her anger rose. "Leave."

"With pleasure," he shot back and strutted down and away. All of the boys would only pay attention to her last name and all of the girls whispered behind her back. They spread rumors about things she had never done before. So she practiced in isolation, sat in isolation, read in isolation, and cried in isolation. She wished to be with all her heart like the children that played with each other.

But her attempts to make friends and allies had been fruitless. It wasn't the fact that she was inexperienced in making friends; everyone continued to only view her as someone to be picked on. She had turned to fighting in order to get some of these anger and emotions out. Though she was the Heiress to the company, she desperately wanted to explore the world. She couldn't do that when she was stuck in a stuffy office in Atlas.

As she walked back to her room, her face still hot from contained anger, she thought about what he had said to her. _You're too good for everyone,_ Anthony's voice echoed in her head. _It's not true_ , she thought stubbornly. _They just can't get my fake image out of their mind._

She opened the door and walked into the room. She stopped in front of her vanity that had a mirror rimmed with silver on top of it. Her reflection stared back at her with cold and lonely eyes. She saw her face but her eyes were narrowed in annoyance and her mouth turned down from being upset. One solitary tear fell from her eye and she brushed it away. She wouldn't let loneliness break her. She would defeat them and be the one who controlled _them_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"You've always been the one to burn brighter than anyone else, whether it was your smile, or, well, I remember your first haircut." - _Taiyang, describing Yang's personality to Yang after sparring with her._

 _Source: Taiyang Xiao Long, Volume 4, Chapter 9 "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back."_

 **Fourteen Years Ago**

"NO!" She exclaimed angrily, crossing her arms.

They were riding in her Dad's maroon colored car to the nearest city. Uncle Qrow was babysitting Ruby at home while the three of them went to get her haircut.

"Come on, Yang," her Dad said tiredly. "Your hair is getting really long. We have to cut it."

"It'll be quick, sweetheart," Mom smiled warmly. "It won't hurt."  
"But-but-!" She protested. Her parents just laughed jokingly and she laughed along with them. They talked with each other about random things, fighting techniques, crazy missions her parents went on, and new weapons. They reached the barber shop and she got out of the car reluctantly.

"Do I have to?" She whined as they walked into the shop.

Mom put a comforting arm around her. "You'll be fine, my sunny little dragon."  
The barber showed her to the chair and she sat down. The barber pulled out her scissors. Then he put the blades over the edge of her hair. Once he put his hand on the edge of her hair, she lost it. "Don't touch it!" She yelled, jumping down from the chair. "Don't touch my hair!"

Her Mom rushed over to her quickly. "Yang, please, calm down," she said.

"I don't want to get my hair cut!" she said stubbornly. "I don't want to!"

Dad came over to help after she began drawing stares from the other people around her. "How about we get your haircut another day?" he suggested.

"Hmm...okay," she said.

They all walked out of the shop after Mom apologized sincerely to the barber, handing him some Lien for his troubles. Yang felt bad for making such a scene and she wanted to apologize too. But she kept quiet as she climbed back into the car. She felt nervous that her parents may be angry at her because of what she did.

"Mom, Dad," she began quietly.

"Yeah?" Dad replied, his eyes focused on the road.

"Are you...mad at me?"

Her Mom turned around and looked at her kindly with her silver eyes. "We're not angry at you," she said. "You can be who you want to be."

"Your mother's right," Dad agreed. "If you want your hair long, you can have your hair long."

"Okay," she said. "So...I don't have to get my hair cut."

"Eventually, you will," he said, turning to the left. "But only when your hair gets _too_ long."

She heard the ringtone of Mom's scroll. Her mom picked it up and said, "hello? Summer Rose speaking."  
Yang strained to hear what the person on the other side said. All she could hear was the screaming and crying of a baby and her uncle's voice shouting "what do I do?!"

 **Ten Years Ago**

Yang was in shock. She was sitting in next to Ruby reading her a fairytale book about the four seasons and Maidens when she heard the door slam open. Uncle Qrow had stumbled in, more distraught than she had ever seen him before. Somehow, she knew that what had happened was bad. Her uncle wasn't just drunk, as he usually was, something wasn't right.

Ruby seemed to sense it too. "What's wrong?" She asked timidly.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Ruby," Yang assured her.

"Why is Uncle Qrow yelling?" Her younger sister looked at the door.

Inside of Yang's bedroom, they could hear Uncle Qrow talking frantically with Dad. Then she thought of an idea. "Stay here," she whispered to her little sister. Ruby nodded, looking at her with wide eyes as she hugged her stuffed Beowolf. Yang quietly crept out of her room and snuck behind the sofa. She began listening to their conversation intently.

"Tai, I'm serious!" Uncle Qrow said. "She's gone."

"She's probably just late from her mission," Dad replied, shaking his head.

"I asked the locals and went there," Uncle Qrow growled. "They said she stayed for a couple of days at the town and never returned. She didn't come back for a month!"

Yang wondered about who they were talking about. Surely it couldn't be Mom. Mom fought all the monsters off, Mom could and would _never_ lose. She was even better at fighting than Dad. It only felt like yesterday when she had left for her mission.

"You're being paranoid, Qrow," he said stubbornly, but she knew her Dad well enough to hear a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"You're being an ignorant idiot," Uncle Qrow shot back, grabbing Dad's wrist. She had never seen the two so agitated before. She wanted to know what was going on and where Mom was.

"Dad," she said, standing up from behind the couch. "Where's Mom?"

Her Uncle and her Dad exchanged glances. "She's…" Dad began hesitantly.

"Where's Mom?!" She shouted, fury and fear filling her.

"She's off on a mission," Uncle Qrow quickly said. "She's fine."

She could sense lies in his voice but she walked away, angry and frustrated that they wouldn't tell her where Mom was. She opened the door and found Ruby, still hugging her Beowolf plushie. Her sister looked up at her angry face and began crying. Yang found herself calming down, letting the anger release. Her expression softened as she kneeled down to sit next to Ruby and pulled her into a hug.

"Everything's going to be okay," she whispered. Ruby looked at her again and Yang smiled, holding her closely.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is the beginning of the end, Ozpin. And I can't wait to watch you burn." - _Salem and her small speech at the end of Volume 3 to all of the people who are going against her._

 _Source: Salem, Volume 3, Chapter 12 "The End of the Beginning."_

Salem stood, watching intently at the process under her, on the edge of the cliff. The cliff faced the broken moon, the rock a mixture of dark purple and black. She heard growls and roars from under her, but she was used to that. She would be even slightly pleased to hear the Grimm, knowing that they were one step towards her plan. The four men who so called 'peacefully ruled' their idle cities and continents.

She was still angry at these greedy men, at the men who were too blind to see the real truth. All were useless except for one, who had become their ally in this approaching war. Professor Lionheart, as ironic as his name was, had helped them. The foolish general and wizard had not even realized that they had a traitor in their midst. The general was too hard headed, too focused on army and control to fight her. If he had tried, he would lose, as he was expected to in Cinder's plan.

 _The girl better not fail,_ Salem thought. _We could handle it, but it would cause wariness and the armies would become stronger. Their weak Hunters and Huntresses would join and try to oppose us-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the shrill scraping of something sharp against the rock. A corner of her mouth pulled up. Salem knew that Tyrian, the scorpion faunas, was approaching. His pincer dragged across the stone as he came forward. "Tyrian." She said, waiting for him to respond.

"Yes, my queen," he said, his voice heightened with insanity.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"To report," he began. "Hazel just came back from making sure that little Adam didn't fool us. But he would never fool you. He is still loyal, and still partially weak."  
"Good." She said, immediately beginning to think about her next move, her next step. "How is the girl doing?"

She could hear the distaste in his voice. "She's doing fine. Their plan is working out." She knew what he wanted to say: _I hope their plan won't work and she dies._

"And Ozpin? Has he found out?"  
"No, my queen," Tyrian snickered, his bitterness quickly fading away. "He still remains an ignorant man."

"Hmm. Send word to our headmaster that the attack of Beacon will be happening. He should be ready to give us information once it is complete."

"Yes, my goddess," he replied before taking off and down the cliff. She looked up at the moon, and almost felt a jolt of excitement. Her plan was working and victory was so close. The idiot humans wouldn't even know what was coming. She turned away from the cliffside and began walking down the cliffside. She descended slowly, gracefully, holding herself up with the power that she would soon have. Once she reached the ground, she saw the Grimm turn their heads toward her. They stared at her with glowing, red eyes. Nothing like hers, which were soulless and had thin lines of darkness coming from them.

She stared back at them, and after a second, they continued their journey to Vale. The black crystals that she wore in hair clinked against each other with each step. Her pale skin that showed was illuminated by the moonlight. She walked inside of the headquarters, the doors opening by themselves. Everything was eerily silent, and she liked it that way. If Tyrian was still here, she would be hearing screams from the lower dungeons under their feet.

Melting candles burning with fire lit the hallways, but it was still dark. Not much adorned the smooth, crystal walls. There were a couple of Grimm statues here and there, crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The windows were lined with black metal, creating intricate patterns. Salem didn't usually take the time to take in the surroundings around her, but she stopped to look at certain things. She had seen them all before in her long life, but today she decided to stall. This was not like her usual self, but really she was unpredictable and ever-changing in some ways.

She turned and walked down a corridor, looking at the largest window. A thin, square sheet of paper sat on the windowsill, propped up against the glass. It was a photograph. She picked it up with her thin fingers. Once she looked at it, a spike of anger went through her and her eyes narrowed. The picture was of Ozpin, foolish Ozpin, staring at the camera, smiling, along with some other girl that she could barely recognize. A girl that looked nothing like her now. A girl that was too naive to even know the terrible place the world was.

She glared at the photo and then raised the photo to the nearest candle and watched it disintegrate into ash. She dropped the final ashes on to the floor and continued walking. Her past didn't matter. All she had to think about was the future.


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't need people to help me grow up: _I drink milk._ " - _Ruby to Yang at their first day of initiation talking about growing up by herself. It expresses her social awkwardness as well._

 _Source: Ruby Rose, Volume 1, Episode 4 "The First Step"._

Ruby walked through the halls of Signal Academy. Students around her rushed past, heading towards the cafeteria for lunch. She had her small group of friends, but Lily was on vacation with her family to Vacuo, Myst was still talking with the history teacher about their next assignment, and Jae...well, he started hanging out with a different group of friends now.

She took her lunch tray and walked over to an empty lunch table. The first day of school was always hard...usually she kept to herself. It was hard to meet new people. She was welcoming and not at all shy, but it was hard to make new friends. As she settled down at the bench, she saw someone begin to come over to her.

"Hey," the girl said, tossing her dark hair back. Three other girls trailed behind her, their faces emotionless. "I heard you were the new girl."

"Yeah," she mumbled, not sure what to say.

"My name's Azula. What's yours?"  
"R-Ruby," she said, not knowing why she was stammering.

"So, what does your weapon look like?" Azula said.

"Oh!" Ruby smiled on the inside. She pulled Crescent Rose from her back and stood up, letting it unfold into scythe form. "It's also a sniper rifle."

Instead of looking excited, Azula wrinkled her nose, and her heart sank. "Is that a...scythe?"

"Um...yes?" She said.

"Meer Gladio is a taechi-type sword. The blade can fold into a pistol, and the sword has Dust on it. Very formal. My grandfather and grandmother used the same type of weapon." Azula said, her tone almost bragging as she pulled her sword from its sheathe.

"That's cool!" Ruby said enthusiastically. "I like your weapon design, it's very-"

She stepped forward to get a better look at the blade and stumbled forward, falling on to her. Azula immediately jerked back, sheathing Meer Gladio and stepping back. Ruby fell but caught herself, standing up with an embarrassed laugh.

"Oh, um...I'm sorry," she replied, backing away.

Azula scoffed and walked away, her nose in the air. The three other girls followed behind her, their dark, purple hair pulled back in ponytails that swished with each step. Ruby's face fell behind them, and she sighed. Another failed attempt at making a new friend. She still didn't understand why Azula looked the way she did at her scythe. It wasn't dirty, she had just cleaned it yesterday. She made Crescent Rose collapse back into it's resting form and attached it back to the clip on her back.

She thought while she ate, thinking about weapons and going over strategies in her head for the match in combat class next. The bell rang and she stood up, continuing with her day. She went against Amethyst, one of the girls that was following Azula, and won. But there was no happiness or satisfaction with her victory. After winning, she knew that Azula and her followers would still feel some resentment towards her.

The day moved on and she barely paid any attention in class. During Grimmology, she knew most of the answers to Professor Valentine's questions. Azula, however, seemed lost. They were given a group project to be finished by the end of the week and Professor Valentine paired them up. Because of her horrible luck, she was paired with one of Azula's 'friends' and Azula ended up being paired with Myst. Azula shot her an angry look, and Myst gave her an exasperated one.

After that, classes flew by quickly and she mainly kept quiet. On the first day, she felt alone. School ended, and she saw Yang waiting for her outside of the front doors.

"Hey, sis!" Yang said, hugging her. "How was your first day?"  
She glanced jealously at the smiling friends around her older sister. "Not that great…"

Yang waved goodbye at her friends as she called someone from her scroll. "Why?"  
"This girl," she began, deciding not to say her name, "she was asking about Crescent Rose, and I messed up."

"How did you mess up? You're pretty good with making friends."

"Yang you know I'm not good with meeting people. Don't fake it. And I tripped and fell and she was angry after that." She said. "And then in combat class I beat one of her friends...it was just a disaster."  
"It can't be that bad," Yang said. "C'mon, dad's waiting."

Despite her sister's assurance, she still felt upset. "Fine…"

They walked quickly to her dad's car and entered. The first question that he asked was, "How was the first day? Made any new friends?"  
Ruby let out a long groan. She sat gloomily in her seat. Yang laughed next to her and began cheerfully talking about school with her dad. It was quite a long drive from Signal to their house and it gave the two of them time to get Ruby back into her usual, happy mood. Right when dad mentioned a new weapon idea that he thought of, she perked up and got engrossed in a conversation with them.

But the conversation could only lift her spirits a little. Talking about a sharp edged necklace that turned into dual pistols with Dust containers or a crossbow that could also shoot multiple darts along with an arrow that could collapse into a sword couldn't stop that nagging feeling in the back of her head whispering about her embarrassment of being so clumsy. She knew that her dad and sister knew something was off.

They returned home and helped dad carry the groceries into their house. Ruby sat on the small couch that they had where Zwei was curled up on. She hefted him to her laugh and hugged him. He licked her face and she laughed a little. She stayed on the sofa, studying her history notes. Yang went upstairs to her room and dad began preparing dinner. They were all strangely quiet despite their usual happy and talkative personalities.

Dad walked over and sat next to her. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"What?" Ruby had dozed off and then jerked up, awake. "Uh…"

"What happened at school?" he asked.

"I tried to take your advice and make some new friends," Ruby said. "A girl asked me about my weapon but somehow I messed it up. Now she's angry at me and her group of friends are too."

"You'll get her to like you," Dad assured her.

"But...but…"

"You don't know how?" She nodded. "Just be yourself."

"I _was_ myself," she protested. "I dunno. I think I'll just hang out by myself. I don't need people to help me grow up."

Dad looked at her strangely before throwing back his head, laughing. "Ruby, you're going to need friends. All of us did. It's how you'll make a team at Beacon, or whatever academy you decide to attend to."

"I can just be...acquaintances…?" She said. "But I know that I'll try to be independent. Relying on myself is always the best way I can do things, right?"


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm a thrill seeker. I wanna travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can." _\- Yang to Professor Oobleck talking about why she wants to be a Huntress._

 _Source: Yang Xiao Long, Volume 2, Chapter 9 "Search and Destroy"._

Yang walked into the shop, her purple eyes looking over every different sets of clothes. It was a small shop but she knew it had the clothes in the best style. She needed a new dress since her old one was ripped and too small. The shop, called _Beautiful Beacon_ , was her favorite place to go to. The shopkeeper smiled at her and asked, "how can I help you?" She smiled back. "How long is this place open?"

He pointed to the neon glowing sign in front of the counter. _ALL DAYS: 9 A.M.- 9 P.M._

"Thanks."

There were so many things to chose from. There were sleeveless dresses, dresses that stretched to the floor and ones that were normal but looked good in their own way. Some of them were colorful, while others were just three simple colors. One truly caught her eye though. There was one of the normal dresses that was mostly different shades of soft, pastel colored yellow. But in the middle there was a black ribbon and black colored birds flew across the torso. _That's cute_ , she thought.

She looked at the other dresses, but they were mainly pink and white colored. "I'll take this one," she said.

"Good choice!" the shopkeeper said, taking her Lien and giving her back the change.

She shook her head. "Keep it."

"Thank you, miss," the shopkeeper replied gratefully. "Be safe."

"No problem. Have a nice night!" She left the shop, the dress in hand. Her motorcycle was waiting outside, leaning on one side. The few civilians walked with each other, talking. Cars moved to the left of her, honking occasionally, wheels screeching, whizzing by at different speeds. She got on her motorcycle and waited for the next car to stop and then began driving.

She grinned as she watched the road speed by her. Her sunglasses made the entire situation better. The wind whipped her hair behind her. She loved riding her motorcycle and enjoyed the adrenaline rushing through her veins. Lights whizzed by and the skyscrapers that began to get shorter as she drove out of the city. She was riding at night, hoping she could run into something crazy. After her exam at Signal today, she needed a distraction to take her mind off it.

The country was absolutely beautiful. The moon glowed over the land dotted with small houses and a car that moved by every so often. Their house wasn't too far away. She drove farther and farther, waiting for the first signs of Patch to begin showing. Instead, she suddenly heard the sound of growling, roaring Grimm. Immediately she screeched to a stop and got off her motorcycle.

A group of Grimm were prowling menacingly towards a small group of houses. She could hear their snarling from the street. Everyone was asleep or inside their homes. None of them seemed to notice the threat that lay right outside. Yang ran forward, Ember Celica already on her wrists. The first Ursa noticed her and roared a challenge. She leapt at it with a battle cry and smashed her fist into the side of its jaw.

The Ursa stumbled back and seemed surprised. In the corner of her eye, she saw the rest of the monsters running faster to the town. People began to spot them and she could hear the panic. She quit staring and punched the Ursa again in the stomach, killing him with a blow to the forehead. She fired her way to get faster to the rest of the Grimm.

"Hey!" She shouted at them.

They turned at her questioningly. Then, their eyes glowing angrily, they all ran forward like feral monsters. She punched each one, firing them against each other. One Ursa was thrown at a Beowolf. An Ursa began going near a defenseless boy who cowered under the monster's gaze. Her arms were slightly tired, but she grabbed it around the neck.

The beast roared, stumbling and clawing. It fell backwards and on top of her. She cried out and pushed it forward. Anger filled her because she knew that from being pushed to the ground made her hair have dirt in it. Her eyes burned red and she darted at the Ursa, punching him rapidly and sending him to the two Ursas behind him. Now there were only two Beowolves left.

She punched the side of its head. The Beowolf fell instantly and the other one leapt on top of her. It swiped at her but she ducked under it, punching it in the back. Once they were done, the bodies began dissolving into the air. The black smoke drifted into the sky in black clouds. The people began thanking her but she just said that it was just doing her technical 'job'.

She mounted her motorcycle again, said goodbye to the houses, and began driving down. And just for good measure, though it was very late and she was exhausted, she sped home faster than she had done before.


	10. Chapter 10

"The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules." - _Raven to Qrow, talking about the destruction of Shion._

 _Source: Raven Branwen, Volume 4, Chapter 4 "Family"._

Raven looked at the map spread out in front of her on the wooden table. It was very early in the morning, but the tavern was still open. Two warriors from her tribe were standing close to the door, making sure that anyone looking for her wouldn't be able to come in. She had to talk with a man she made a deal with a couple of days ago.

"When are the Dust containers coming in?" she asked in a low voice. No one was at the tavern but the bartender and two people, but she could never be so sure who might be listening.

"I'll have them by the end of this week," he said, drinking from his glass.

"And where will you have them?"

"Here," he replied.

"That's not going to work," she said. "We're going to be gone and at another village."  
"Well find a way to get here in time," he set his drink down on the table. Her dark red eyes narrowed.

"No." She stood up from her chair. "You have to find a way to get it to _me._ I'm hiring you, and you know what will happen if you don't keep your promise."

He glared at her, but he knew better than to mess with her. "How about Jade village?"

She thought for a second, scanning the map again. "Fine. It will be destroyed once you arrive."

He scowled, and stood up as well, walking out of the tavern. She could feel the negativity radiating off him, but she didn't care. Quickly, she put on her mask and walked out, holding her head high.

"Head out. Tell the tribe to travel North, we're going to Jade village," she said to the guards waiting outside. "We're running low on supplies and Dust. He's most likely not even going to come."

"Yes, ma'am!" the guards said in unison and hurried off to tell the others.

The tribe gathered around their horses, their weapons ready. They waited for her plan, as they always did, and she gave it to them.

"I will scout ahead and come back to all of you quickly," she began. They all knew that they avoided scrolls and so no one would be able to track them. Her portals came in handy when communicating. "I'll tell you the rest of the plans once I return."

She unsheathed her sword and swiped its blood red blade across the air. It opened a dark red pulsing portal in which she walked through. In her head, she kept the image of the small but beautiful Jade village. When traveling to different villages, she had seen it before, but it was always better to check it first.

She stepped through and immediately hid behind one of the trees in the front. There was a low stone wall surrounding the town. Trees surrounded the wall, providing a good hideout and ambush spot. Two towers stood at the entrance of the village and there was a safehouse in the back of the village. The one thing that always nagged at the back of her mind was that she didn't want to hurt these people. But as the leader, she had to make sure her tribe stayed alive even if it meant others would have to get hurt.

As quietly as she could, she opened up the portal again and left. She told the layout of the village to the tribe and they began riding towards the North. The trip wasn't far, it didn't take more than a day to reach there. They left the few horses they had a little away from the village and began their plan.

She knew that even though the town was beautiful, its defenses were weak. The few guard towers showed little protection and the walls were easy to jump. It was too bad...if the village was harder to raid, then Jade village would have lasted longer. "You know the drill," she whispered to the rest of the tribe. Two of them walked innocently into the village and into the two guard towers, taking them out quickly.

Then four of the tribe leaped over the wall, attracting attention from the villagers. Meanwhile, Raven and the rest of the tribe charged through the middle, heading for the storage house. Some of her group split off to begin breaking into houses and stealing from them. Some were even set on fire, but she only allowed that if the citizens were out.

Screams and shouting filled her ears, and she knew that Huntsmen and Huntresses would be sent to stop her. "Hurry!" she yelled, her voice slightly muffled by the mask.

The panic drew in Grimm, but she was prepared for them. As they began rampaging the remains of a once peaceful town, the tribe headed out. The roars were deafening, the screeches were ear-splitting, and the howls were as haunting as ever. But Raven was used to this chaos and she felt as if this was something that she always felt.

She left, feeling the heat of the blazing fires behind her. The sky was thick with Grimm drawn to the negative emotions that spread across the ruined village like a disease. The tribe began carrying the resources they stole to the horses while she stood outside of the village, watching. As she watched the fires cover houses and shine against her blood-red eyes, she knew that this is what she had to do. Her brother was too weak to follow her path. She would lead them now.

 **AN:  
**

 **Hey everyone,**

 **Quick author note...I will try to upload sometime this week before Thursday, but Friday the 17th to Saturday the 25th I will be out of town on a vacation. It's been getting progressively harder to write these chapters; it feels kind of forced because I'm running out of ideas.**

 **Anyway, I'll be able to write at least 2 - 3 chapters over my vacation. I'll see you then!**

 _RedLikeRoses13_


	11. Chapter 11

"They've learned that when they attack our borders, they're likely to die. And what we lack in strength, we make up for in will. And that killing one human will only bring more." - _Dr. Oobleck to Ruby, talking about the Grimm goliaths that still wait near Mountain Glenn._

 _Source: Bartholomew Oobleck, Volume 2, Chapter 9, "Search and Destroy"._

It watched the human village from a distance as it passed by, walking steadily. The rest of the goliaths lumbered forward, heading around the village. They all saw and heard the other humans preparing to attack the small town. The one human girl came to scout, and quickly returned with more. Even from this distance, it could see her white and red Grimm-like mask from here. It was a dark night with no stars, but the Grimm thrived in the dark.

The goliath knew that the raider-humans were helping them destroy humans. However, it knew to never trust a human, even if they helped divide their race. No matter how good they were, a human group could not change the view of a Grimm. Ruining a village or tearing up human homes were the humans just being foolish.

The goliaths were powerful, united with their herd or not. They could knock down humans swiftly and easily. Though it was harder to take down the ones armed with their small weapons, they weren't nearly as skillful enough to defeat them.

It wasn't long before they heard the first yell from the town. It was a sharp sound that

was easily picked up by the goliaths' ears. The yell was quickly joined by a few screams, shrill and terrified, and the loud and deep rings of the bells. The goliaths stopped and raised their heads, turning to the source of chaos.

The screaming, yelling, sounds of destruction, and the low notes of the bells filled the valley. The goliaths drank the negativity in, and the normal Grimm around them roared and screeched hungrily. They would never learn the right time to strike, so the armed humans took them out quickly. They were only pawns of their race, running forward to help with the destruction while the smarter ones waited until the aftermath where they could search for the survivors.

A Beowolf next to it snarled, its red eyes gleaming with a hunger that could never be satisfied. It then turned to roar at the goliath, baring its teeth in a challenge. It glared back, and it knocked the Beowolf over like a rag doll. The Grimm looked angry, as it always was, but it backed away from the goliath.

Years had passed since it was made, and it had learned many things. As it viewed the group of humans running forward and stealing resources from homes, it learned. It learned that the humans were quick with their pillaging, rushing back to the few horses they had and loading supplies on to them. It learned strategies and how a human would think, knowing that they would be weak to certain things.

The sounds of tumult was joined by the air filling up with smoke and fire lighting up the night. Flames spread across the village, burning their wooden structures to ashes and collapsing buildings. This was their call, when the fire settled in and the lesser Grimm prowled the chaotic streets with people running from them in terror.

The goliaths began walking to the town as quickly as they could while the other Grimm flew or ran there. The first goliath broke through the low wall surrounding the village with it's massive head and tusks. The second one let out a trumpet with it's trunk, a sort of war cry. They chased the last of the humans, finishing the human's work.

In the corner of it's eye, it saw a goliath cornering a group of humans. But then they heard gunshots, a strange sound when all the armed humans were gone or dead. The goliaths turned to the sound, and saw a man in a red cape come forward with his metal weapon. Determination flashed in his wine-red eyes as he faced the herd of goliaths, his sword ready. He looked like he was challenging them, just like the Beowolf.

It raised it's head and accepted the challenge, making the other goliaths back up. The human spoke its language to it, and it could sense the bitter and angry tone in its voice. The goliath charged forward, but the human was fast and moved away. It darted to its side and slashed with his weapon, but its armor was the only thing that was damaged.

Roaring in fury, it raised its front legs and brought it down, shaking the ground. The human stumbled, but kept his stance as he moved forward again and went for the left side of its face. The goliath was too slow to dodge, and sliced his blade across on of its eyes. It roared again, now in pain, as black smoke flowed out. While it was half blind and distracted, he leapt on its flank and climbed up. He then drove the weapon into its back.

It screamed as black smoke clouded its vision and everything it saw was red. It knew it was dying, and it knew that it would lose this battle. The human pulled out its metal weapon from it, and then stabbed it once more.

Its fire-colored eyes grew dim, like the dying fires around it. As it died, the other goliaths watched and learned, already wanting to take revenge on this human.


	12. Chapter 12

"These kids just keep getting weirder and weirder." _\- Roman after seeing Penny use her semblance to fight against his raid._

 _Source: Roman Torchwick, Volume 1, Chapter 16 "Black and White"._

 _ **(A few years before the start of Volume 1)**_

 _He breathed in the smoke from his cigar, puffing it out afterward. Tonight had been successful; he managed to steal piles of Lien from a Dust shop and take some expensive artifacts from different stores. The money was tucked away in suitcases and the artifacts were packaged. In the chair that he sat in with the long table and map in front of him, he felt like a king._

 _The henchmen stood around, talking in low voices. They were only useful on smooth heists where no skilled person was nearby waiting to stall his mission. He was thinking that his new wealth he was thinking of hiring better people._

 _The warehouse that they had as their new base was fairly large, so they would be able to hear any intruders that were coming in. Roman knew it would be easy to sneak in, but the door was extremely loud and he had yet to meet a silent teleporting Huntsman or Huntress._

 _When he took another breath of smoke, he thought he heard a faint sound of metal clanking through the noise of the henchmen. He motioned them to be silent and waved his hand in the direction of the sound._

 _He stood up, puffed his cigar again, and grabbed his cane. Quickly, he leaped forward and looked behind the three stacked boxes of stolen artifacts. He expected to see someone-some police, at least-but saw no one. Or so he thought. From behind him came the sound of unsheathing blades and he caught both of the knives with his cane._

 _A boy's face, illuminated by the moonlight filtering through the windows and the dim lights of the warehouse came to view. He was young, perhaps around twelve, and had one blue eye and one bright green one. His hair was black and his skin was pale, and in his hands were two silver daggers with red edges. "And just what do you think you're doing here?" Roman asked, trying to intimidate him._

 _The boy didn't answer, and once Roman lunged forward to grab him, he heard a girl's voice: "Cobalt!" and he felt a sharp pain in his back. He fell forward, catching himself with his hands, as a girl gracefully landed behind Cobalt. She wore all black, had demon-red eyes, and she looked at Roman in distaste. "Bring me the Lien you stole," he ordered. "And the artifacts, while you're at it."_

" _Who are you to order me around?" He hissed, standing up. "You're just a kid."  
Cobalt rushed forward, taking him by surprise, and kicked him in the chest. He almost fell again, but this time he regained his balance. "A kid that can beat you up." He heard the henchmen laugh behind him, and his face grew warm._

" _What are you doing?" he shouted at them. "Didn't I pay you for this? I'll fire all of you if you don't do your job!"  
Their laughs were cut off quickly. When he looked back, he saw their still bodies lying on the cold warehouse floor with the girl standing over them. He stood up quickly and faced Cobalt again, gasping once he saw the girl behind him. "I don't like repeating myself, Roman." Cobalt said, pointing his dagger, now a pistol, at him, "and Ebony's getting impatient." _

_He gritted his teeth at the arrogance of the small boy he could easily defeat if it wasn't for the teleporting demon-eyed partner he had next to him. "No," he said firmly. As he stood up to run, dark shadows surrounded him. He looked around in horror, and then back at Ebony. Her eyes were glowing red, and the shadows were coming from her. They circled around him, menacing and pitch black, and he found himself panicking._

" _Fine, fine!" he said, backing away. "You can have them, you can have them...but why do you need it?"_

" _Reasons." Cobalt replied quietly. "And hand over that cane, too."_

" _What?!" he said, clutching his only weapon. "I'm not stupid!"  
_ " _Hand. It. Over." The boy growled. Reluctantly, he gave it to him. How stupid I must look, he thought angrily. Controlled by a child and defenseless against him._

" _One question...why target me?"_

" _You robbed the Crystal Dust Shop, correct?"_

" _Yes," he said, confused._

 _Cobalt glared at him as Ebony began taking the Lien and artifacts next to him. "As a thief and a criminal, you should know which shops to rob and which to not. That shop is my father's if you go there again..."_

" _Okay, brat, I get the point," he huffed. "Leave."_

" _I could report you to the police, you know," Cobalt said thoughtfully. "And bring you there with handcuffs. That would be a reward more than this amount of Lien."_

 _He laughed despite the seriousness of the situation. "You idiot! Thinking that I can be restrained by police…" he laughed again._

 _Cobalt stepped forward and traced the point of his dagger across his shoulder. When he looked up, Roman thought he saw black wings coming out of the boy's back. But when he blinked, they were gone. "Seeing things, are we?" Cobalt smirked. "Now go." Immediately, like a coward, Roman took off, fear making his heart race._

 **(Skip to Volume 1, Chapter 16, "Black and White")**

The dock was empty, as planned. While he was in the airship, he thought of the humiliating defeat from the small child Cobalt. He had vowed to not let something like that happen to him again, and knew that if some kid ambushed his plan tonight he would have reinforcements ready. He thought he sensed something when he was walking off of the platform, but from what he could see everything was fine. He told the White Fang members to carry out, still nervous from the ominous feeling that someone was watching. Someone that was waiting for this certain thing to happen.

Bothered by this small feeling (or maybe he was just always in a bad mood), he gave more orders and told them to hurry up. He watched them attach cables to large crates of Dust for a little under two minutes before something, or someone darted up to him.

"What the-?" In a split second, he had a black blade under his neck and someone standing behind him. "Oh, for fu-"

"Nobody move!" the girl said behind him, in her annoyingly defiant and strong voice as the White Fang members unsheathed their weapons, pointing them at her.

"Woah! Take it easy there, little lady," he said, grinning on the inside because he knew she had made a terrible mistake.

"Brothers of the White Fang." _So she's a Faunus...interesting._ "Why are you aiding this scum?" The White Fang members lowered their weapons, looking at each other.

"Heh, oh kid. Didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?" Her grip tightened on the handle of her sword.

"The White Fang and I are going on a little joint business venture together," as always, he was getting amusement at annoying the little brat.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation," she said fiercely, pressing the blade harder.

He heard the engines grow louder, and he answered with: "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation…" With a smirk, he pressed a trigger on his cane and sent the Faunus girl flying backward. She was dazed, but only for a second as he shot at her. She dodged each with the agility of a cat, rolling and backflipping to avoid them. Before he could catch up with her, she dashed behind some crates. He was having fun, but he was slightly irritated that they had to barge in on things they didn't even know about. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." He said as something hit his hat.

He threw the banana peel off as another Faunus with a tail jumped on him and kicked him in the head. He fell down with a grunt. "Leave her alone," Monkey Boy said toughly.

Numerous White Fang members jumped out from the airships and landed around the boy, all armed. "You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya, kid?"

The White Fang lackeys each attacked him, and he fought with more power than the cat Faunus. Suddenly he pulled out a long, dark red and gold staff and began skillfully maneuvering it against his enemies. Roman groaned as one of them landed behind him, and fired another shot. He blocked it with his staff as the cat Faunus ran forward, shouting "he's mine!"

She fought valiantly, but he could tell that her anger was getting in the way. She was slower this time, so he was able to knock her backward before her knight in shining armor came forward to help. His staff had become nunchucks...nunchucks that fired bullets. His attacker fired while whirling the nunchucks around, trying to land a blow on him. As he was deflecting them, the cat Faunus caught him by surprise and kicked him and knocked him back with a solid kick.

He raised his cane as he stood up and fired at the cable holding the suspended crate above them. It crashed down, separating the two. As he prepared to fire at the monkey Faunus, he heard the pesky little Red's voice. "Hey!" she said.

"Oh, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" He answered mockingly. Instead of jumping off the building she was standing on or attacking him at all, she turned back to an odd-looking girl with reddish-orange hair. Taking this as an opportunity, he fired another explosive shot that sent her backward as her scythe flew away.

He laughed at the pure hilarity of it. Seeing one simple shot on a vulnerable person turned a person completely. He had a hard time seeing the redhead, but he knew that she was the one using her weapons now. Swords controlled by her flew around, attacking the White Fang members and wiping out most of them at the same time. His laugh quickly died in his throat.

Even the airships were no match for this small girl and her swords. She deflected their bullets by quickly spinning her swords and launched back. The swords formed a circle, creating some sort of green laser, and it fired at the ships, cutting two in half instantly. He was shocked by the inhuman power of this girl, who seemed harmless until she brought out her weapons.

She controlled the swords to stab the airship, using the wires attached to her body to pull it back. He gaped at her for a second, wondering how in the world a small girl could pull an entire airship without struggling. Seeing that this was probably a lost battle, he left the plan, entering an airship.

As he turned around to see the airship exploding in a pile of crates, he muttered to himself: "these kids just keep getting weirder!" He closed the door and the airship took off. He hoped the girl wouldn't slice this ship in half or pull it down so it would explode. As the ship flew away, he wondered how crazy the other kids would be. After all, they could be just as unpredictable.


End file.
